Viola
Viola (Japanese ヴィオラ) is one of the main characters in The Witch's House. She is a 13 year old girl with blonde hair that's put up in braids and has green eyes. She befriended Ellen, a young girl, but who was also the witch of the house (got her powers from a demon). She tricks Viola into switching bodies, since Ellen was weak and sick, but with the promise of "just for a day." In the end, however, they never switched back bodies, since Ellen enjoys her new painless body. Viola unfortunately dies in Ellen's body, shot by her own father, thinking its some monster - in the true ending of the game. Viola appears in the game in Ellen's body where she tries to trap Ellen in the house with Ellen's own power (which Ellen's body still possesses). Ellen (in Viola's body) was able to escape the house in all the official endings, leading to the true Viola's death. 'Personality' She is a very sweet and kind girl, nice enough to risk switching bodies with Ellen, which was supposed to be just for a day. She was only trying to help Ellen (in Viola's body) not to die in the house, since it was still her body that Ellen was walking around with. Ellen's comment on her for being persistent ("I have to applaud your tenacity.") was true. She would be the kind to still chase after her, using the lasts of Ellen's power to switch bodies back even when the state she was in was so incredibly painful (eyes gouged out and legs cut off), she wouldn't give up to get back everything she had. The result was a failure. History She lives with her father, which Ellen describes as "a close family of two." Viola once stumbled into the house in which she met Ellen. They became very close "friends", even after knowing that Ellen is a witch. One day, Ellen asked to switch bodies with her "just for a day", to know what being painless felt like. Viola felt sorry for her bed ridden friend. Trusting her, she accepted the witch's favor; but was in shock to find that her body was falling apart. Ellen had gouged her own eyes out and cut her own legs off beforehand, planning Viola's painful death from the start. Adding to the pain from the illness, Viola screamed in agony. Ellen, not finding her own voice's screams pleasing, handed her a medicine in which she explained would ease the pain. However, it was actually a throat burning medicine; resulting in Viola losing her voice for good. Ellen (now in Viola's body), walks outside of the house planning to escape - this is where the game starts. She finds that the only way to escape is now blocked by uncuttable roses, produced from the remaining magic in Ellen's original body which Viola now resides in. Knowing that there is medicine able to kill the roses inside of the house, she is forced to go back into the house full of traps. Throughout the game Viola will attempt to kill Ellen, possibly to get her body back or to protect her father. But with the house and demon cat on Ellen's side her attempts will fail no matter what, and Ellen will escape out of the house with Viola's body. Viola still not giving up, she chases Ellen out to to the forest... Only to be shot to death by her very own father, who was trying to protect "Viola" from the bloody, legless "monster". Relationships *'Unnamed Father -' Viola's father, and a hunter. Ellen describes their relationship as "a close family of two". He cares and loves her very much - which, ironically, ended up killing her in Ellen's body to protect his beloved "Viola". According to the letter he left for Viola, he had scolded her for going to the forest but soon regretted it. He was worried due to the legend of a witch in the forest (most likely Ellen), stealing lost childrens' souls. He also mentioned that it's okay to visit her friend (Ellen), but to stay away from the forest. *'Ellen' - Viola's "friend", now enemy. They were very close friends, Viola often coming alone to Ellen's house to visit her to play (as written in Ellen's diary). She felt sorry for Ellen's bedridden state, and agreed to switch bodies "for a day" which shows she had great trust in Ellen. It's unknown what Viola felt towards Ellen after she betrayed her, but possibly only wants to kill Ellen not out of hatred, but to get her body back or to protect her father. Trivia *Viola shows her self (in Ellen's body) in numerous glasses and mirrors, possibly in an attempt to make Ellen reflect on the betrayal. *In the scene where the "witch protects you" from the black shadow that jumped in from the window, the shadow is most likely Viola (in Ellen's body), and the one that protects you is either the house's spirit or your own. You can tell the shadow has no legs, and is crawling - just like Viola. *Viola, even in her near-to-death state, reacts when Ellen mentions her father. *Viola moves a lot quicker towards the player as she sees her father, showing her love for him. *Viola attempts to say "Ghg... ...gha ..h. (Give it back)" "Fh... fha... aa... th... (Father)" "...dh ...dha... di (Daddy)" and "Dhh... gha... thh.. ...gh ...gh... ...hh... ghp... ...pp... (Daddy, father, help)". It's more obvious in the Japanese version. *When the Unnamed Father yells "Viola, stand back!", Viola (still in Ellen's body) moves back a bit, thinking her father called out to her. *It's stated that the house, and everything within it will die and parish with the witch. The black cat's body is found dead later on, because the demon had left before the witch dies. It's mentioned by the cat (demon) himself in the Secret Ending that that is his reason for leaving, confirming that it doesn't need to be Ellen's soul it's self to die, but for the body so that everything parishes. *In two endings, the cat demon reappears only to vanish along with Viola's dead body. He most likely ate her soul, officially ending the contract with Ellen - which, unfortunately for Viola, may also mean that her soul will forever wander in Hell. Category:Characters